My Happy Ending
by 1time2many
Summary: He looked into her eyes. The same crystal blue eyes that belonged to him. The tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes had finally fallen. Making their way slowly down her porcelain cheek.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chappie is just the intro so it will be very confusing at first and you would probably be wondering about what they are so unhappy about. If you like it can you plz review? If you do then I will continue it and post another chap. :o)

* * *

My Happy Ending

Chapter 1

"Will it always be like this?"

"No, one day it will all end, we will got on with our lives and live happily ever after."

"It seems near impossible."

"It will end."

Draco didn't know what to do. He was trying so hard to convince her that it would be all right, yet he was also trying so hard to convince himself.

"Promise me something, promise me you will never give into the cause," Draco asked defiantly.

"I promise."

He looked into her eyes. The same crystal blue eyes that belonged to him. The tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes had finally fallen. Making their way slowly down her porcelain cheek.

"Bell, please don't cry, we will get through this."

"Draco, I don't want to be here, I want to run away and never come back," she replied while sobbing.

"So do I," he could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. Seeing her like this only made him want to cry.

It had been too long since he had seen her happy. Too long since he had seen her face light up with laughter. Too long since he had seen her eyes sparkle with happiness. It was breaking him up inside. Sure he was suffering too but not like Bell. She was vulnerable, not yet ready too face the world by herself. He held her, never wanting to let her go. He wish he could turn back time, shield her eyes from things that she shouldn't have witnessed, tell her fairytales of when good would always triumph over evil but most of all so that he could take her away from here.

The love he felt for his sister would always be there. Would he ever be able to take her away from here? Would he ever see her smile again? Would they ever live happily ever after?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I thought it worked better like that, I'll try and make this chapter longer. There are some flashbacks in this chapter and they will be marked in Italics. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the character Bellus. (I forgot it in the last chapter)

* * *

My Happy Ending

Chapter 2

They were walking along the dark and quiet street. There was no one in front of them and no one behind them. They were alone.

Bellus was sound asleep in Draco's arms. Bellus of course was his little sister. In Latin, Bellus meant beautiful and indeed she was. She was a spitting image of Draco. The same white blonde hair, the same pale skin and the same piercing blue eyes that you could drown yourself in. If you only saw her eyes you would know instantly that she was Draco's sister.

Bellus Malfoy was only 5 years younger than Draco but she had always acted mature for her age. Draco cared deeply for his sister and would do anything to protect her.

The night before last was a night that they would never want to relive. Their father Lucius Malfoy had lost all reason and had finally given into the cause. He was now known as a death eater and a supporter of the Dark Lord.

* * *

"_You don't know what you're getting yourself into father," Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. "You escaped once before, he won't be as forgiving this time."_

"_Don't tell me what to do Draco!" Lucius bellowed. "I am the man of the house, I am in charge."_

"_Don't be daft, Voldemort is nothing but a ruthless murderer. He had killed Potter's parents at the flick of a wrist. Do you think he won't do the same to you?"_

"_He will if I run away again."_

"_If he doesn't kill you than the ministry will. You have a family to take care of. What about mother and Bellus?"_

"_You will take care of them. They know I won't always be here to protect them."_

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what his father had said. Lucius had joined Voldemort before he had killed James and Lily Potter. After the demise of Voldemort, Lucius was finally free to lead his life and enjoy his time with his family. Now Voldemort had come back, stronger and angrier. He was looking for his ranks and now it was Lucius's time to join again.

Lucius had always known that Voldemort would come back to power but never this soon. Draco could see that he was worried. Narcissa was scared for her husband. What if Lucius denied the Dark Lord? He would be killed.

After Draco and Lucius had the argument that night, Voldemort had payed them a visit. Lucius had joined his ranks once more only this time he wasn't committed to the cause as he was before.

With Voldemort gone he had finally saw value in his family and was fully committed to keeping them safe and making them happy. Lucius knew his fate was sealed, it was join or die.

Draco had seen the fear in his family's eyes. They were scared for their future, Lucius was now a deatheater once more, and it was now Draco's turn to be the man of the house.

He now had to protect his mother and his little sister. Bellus was turning 11 this year and would be starting her 1st year at Hogwarts, Draco his 5th year. School would be starting in 2 weeks and for this to happen was definitely not a good start.

Walking along the dark and cold street, Draco thought back to that night and looked down at his sister. Where they were going he did not know. Narcissa had told them to flee in case Voldemort had come back to pay them another visit.

* * *

"_Draco, I want you to take Bellus and leave. Now is not a good time for you and Bellus to be here," Narcissa told Draco urgently.  
_

"_Where are we to go?" Draco asked a little nervous and a little scared. "Us Malfoys do not have any relatives and we haven't many friends."_

_"I don't know, I just want you to get away from here your father agrees with me, I will stay back here to look after things with your father."_

"_I understand," Draco nodded his head and turned around, walking towards the wooden door of his parent's room._

"_Draco, you take care of her, make sure you get to Hogwarts this year. You will be safe there with Dumbledore watching over you. Remember this your father and I both love you very much," Narcissa had started to cry and embraced Draco._

"_We love you too, mother," Draco said speaking for Bellus as well. Then he turned around and walked out to get Bellus from her room._

* * *

As well as carrying the sleeping Bellus, Draco was also carrying his broom and a couple of bags, which he was struggling with. He had left many of his possessions at home. He only had time to take his wand, some clothing, a couple of schoolbooks that he needed for this year and some money.

He had decided that he would head for the Leaky Cauldron and spend the rest of the summer holidays there.

* * *

A/N: Ok a very confusing chapter but if you don't understand what's going on then here is an explanation. Lucius is actually a very loving father though sometimes he doesn't show it. He was a death eater before Voldemort had killed Harry's parents.

He had fully supported the cause then but after Voldemort had disappeared he got to spend time with his family and found that he actually never really spent enough time with them and found out that fighting along side Voldemort was a waste of time.

For a few years Lucius had been worried that Voldemort would come back to power and that reflected in his behaviour. Now that Voldemort has come back to power he now must join Voldemort again or die. Narcissa was scared for her children's safety and had told them to leave. That is where we are up to now.

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I don't really like it myself but I wanted to update this story ASAP because I won't be able to for a while. About my other story Unwanted, I'm putting it on hold for a while.


End file.
